918th Tactical Airlift Group
The 918th Tactical Airlift Group is an inactive United States Air Force Reserve unit. It was last active with the 94th Tactical Airlift Wing, based at Dobbins Air Force Base, Georgia. It was inactivated on 1 September 1975. History Following the mobilizations in 1961 and 1962 for the Berlin Crisis and the Cuban Missile Crisis, Continental Air Command (ConAC) realized that it was unwieldy to mobilize an entire wing unless absolutely necessary. Their original Table of Organization for each Wing was a wing headquarters, a troop carrier group, an Air Base Group, a maintenance and supply group, and a medical group. In 1957, the troop carrier group and maintenance and supply groups were inactivated, with their squadrons reassigned directly to the wing headquarters - despite the fact that many wings had squadrons spread out over several bases due to the Detached Squadron Concept dispersing Reserve units over centers of population. To resolve this, in late 1962 and early 1963, ConAC reorganized the structure of its reserve Troop Carrier Wings by establishing fully deployable Troop Carrier Groups and inserting them into the chain of command between the Wing and its squadrons at every base that held a ConAC troop carrier squadron. At each base, the group was composed of a material squadron, a troop carrier squadron, a tactical hospital or dispensary, and a combat support squadron. Each troop carrier wing consisted of 3 or 4 of these groups. By doing so, ConAC could facilitate the mobilization of either aircraft and aircrews alone, aircraft and minimum support personnel (one troop carrier group), or the entire troop carrier wing. This also gave ConAC the flexibility to expand each Wing by attaching additional squadrons, if necessary from other Reserve wings to the deployable groups for deployments. As a result, the 918th Troop Carrier Group was established with a mission to organize, recruit and train Air Force Reserve personnel in the tactical airlift of airborne forces, their equipment and supplies and delivery of these forces and materials by airdrop, landing or cargo extraction systems. The group was equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars for Tactical Air Command airlift operations. The 918th TCG was one of three C-119 groups assigned to the 455th TCW in 1963, the others being the 919th and 920th Troop Carrier Group at Memphis Municipal Airport, Tennessee. Transferred from TAC to Military Air Transport Service (later Military Airlift Command) control, being upgraded to a C-124 Globemaster II long range intercontinental transport group in 1965. Operated aircraft on flights to Europe, Bermuda, and Puerto Rico. Supported Vietnam War, by the end of 1966, the unit had flown several missions into Tan Son Nhut Air Base in South Vietnam. Supported airlift to Japan and South Korea in 1968 in support of the Pueblo incident. In April 1971 its parent 445th MAG was inactivated at Dobbins, and was transferred to control of the 459th Tactical Airlift Wing at Andrews AFB, although the group remained at Dobbins, becoming the host unit at the base. It became part of the new Reserve 94th Tactical Airlift Wing at Dobbins in July 1972. The C-124s were retired in 1972 and the group received DeHavilland C-7 Caribou light transports which were withdrawn from service in the Vietnam War. Operated the C-7s until the group was inactivated in 1975, personnel and equipment being assigned to the host 94th TAW. Lineage * Established as 918th Troop Carrier Group, Assault, and activated, on 15 January 1963 : Organized in the Reserve on 11 February 1963 : Re-designated: 918th Air Transport Group, on 1 December 1965 : Re-designated: 918th Military Airlift Group, on 1 January 1966 : Re-designated: 918th Tactical Airlift Group, on 29 June 1971 : Inactivated on: 1 September 1975 Assignments * Continental Air Command, 15 January 1963 * 445th Troop Carrier (later, 445th Air Transport) Wing, 11 February 1963 – 1 April 1971 : Attached to: 459th Military Airlift Wing, 1–21 April 1971 * 459th Military (later Tactical Airlift) Wing, 21 April 1971 – 1 July 1972 * 94th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 July 1972 – 1 September 1975 Components * 700th Troop Carrier (later Air Transport, Military Airlift, Tactical Airlift) Squadron, 11 February 1963 – 1 September 1975 Stations * Dobbins Air Force Base, Georgia, 11 February 1963 – 1 September 1975 Aircraft * C-123 Provider, 1963-1965 * C-124 Globemaster II, 1965-1972 * C-7 Caribou, 1972-1975 References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Mueller, Robert, Air Force Bases Volume I, Active Air Force Bases Within the United States of America on 17 September 1982, Office of Air Force History, 1989 * 445th Airlift Wing Phased Out. Atlanta Herald-Journal, June 30, 1971 * AFHRA search 918th Tactical Airlift Group Category:Military units and formations established in 1963 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1975